Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to means and a method for reclaiming or making a protected and pollution-free aquatic sports area in lakes, rivers, ponds and ocean and bay beach areas.
Expanding industry and over population have forced the closing of many lake, river, and ocean swimming and diving areas due to excessive pollution of the bodies of water. Areas have also been forced to close due to periodic hazardous tides and the invasion of such areas by noxious animal life such as sea nettles, sharks, blue fish and the like, which are harmful to bathers in the area. Further, such conditions have prevented opening of many aquatic sports areas.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a system and means whereby such aquatic sports areas may be reclaimed or made at a relatively small cost to governmental, municipal, or private establishments, groups or individuals.